Temp Title: To Surivive
by DistorterOfIncubusDreams
Summary: Summary enclosed within, please read if interested in the xbox one game ARK: Survival Evolved. Rated M because I don't write for many under the age of 18, and for later chapters. Genre ratings are: Sci-Fi, Suspense, and possible Romance for later chaps ahead this isn't for certain as of yet.


**Summary From Main Character's POV: This is my story of The Ark. At one point in time the human race dominated Earth, before though, other creatures did; dinosaurs. For a long time I studied these curious and mysterious animals. trying to figure out how they once lived. I get to find out for myself only, my memories and everything I learned are totally erased from my mind when I get the opportunity. Follow me. See my story for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ARK Survival Evolved I just play the game religiously lol. I know you are all use to my other works but if you are gamers and you've had a chance to play this game you know why I'm writing. Relax, Read, and Review for me! Distorter Out!**

 **...**

 **Chapter One: Once I've Awaken:**

 **The feeling of weightlessness upon awakening isn't uncommon for me, it's actually something I am use to. Unfortunately upon this weightless awakening, I've awoken on a beach and feel sick and sore everywhere. I opened my eyes and stared up at a blue and near cloudless sky. By my calculations it's midday, and the weather seems perfect for a picnic against the softly smashing waves close by. I lay in the sand, trying to become more alert and to find my surroundings better.**

 **_Were am I?_ The question almost hurts since it's my first real focused thought in almost, what felt like hours.**

 **As I am finally able to sit up I look around I can finally look at the beach. I was almost equally placed between the forest tree line and the water line. My body shaking I moved, pushing myself onto my hands and knees to crawl towards the water. Then I noticed a bag, not too far away from me, with a canteen laying beside it. I didn't hesitate, I rushed forward and grabbed the water, opening it as fast as I could with hands full of pain and trembling so badly I wasn't even sure it was open until I saw water shaking out of it. With both hands I brought it to my lips and drank. It wasn't cold, but it was cool enough it soothed my aching throat and chest. After a few well needed sips I let the canteen fall into my lap with my hands and I just stared out at the ocean in front of me. Where the hell was I? What the hell was going on?**

 **While my heart settled and my head adapted to the fact I had no clue where I was, midday turned into afternoon, and I finally found the ability to move again. I first looked down at the bag beside me, and suspense filled me. I moved to put the lid on the canteen, and my left wrist began to burn and my hand lost the ability to hold the canteen in it. I cried out, and let it go, and instead of watching my only water drain to the sand, I stared at a large red gem that was imbedded into my wrist. It was raw and bleeding lightly around the edges, meaning it was freshly implanted within my skin. Confusion spread through me, and I touched it with my opposite hand. It was warm, and pulsing, like my heartbeat was connected to it. As I though this, the pulse quickened like my sudden need to panic. A few other thoughts began to come with the sudden panic; if I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know what was going on, was it connected to this strange gem? Was I going to die? And the biggest one of all, why the hell couldn't I remember anything about myself but my own name? That made me stand, forgetting the pain and causing a new type of panic. I was lost. I was alone. My past was gone and I was in a strange place.**

 **A sound distracted me from my thoughts. I heard a chitter and turned quickly in alarm. Green and amber shaded eyes stared at me, but the creature made me think of something similar to a rather large lizard standing on hind legs. It tilted its head and chittered again, and my heart leapt into my throat. It opened its jaws, filled with small razor like teeth, and I began to panic when it made a sound that I felt was going to shatter my eardrums. A hood flared around its head and it started charging towards me. I began to try and run backwards but fell, my wrist not wanting to support me I pulled myself backwards with my right arm as hard and as fast as I could. I began to scream, and a whish went past the side of my face, a thud and the creature fell to the ground with an arrow through its head. The arrow shook from the killing impact and I stared with both relief and shock.**

 **Footsteps approached, but my eyes were stuck on the lizard. A person came past me, and walked over to the corpse, knelt down, and grabbed the arrow. Slowly I was able to take my eyes off the lizard, and looked at my savior. Dressed in what looked like leather armor, he kept his back to me, pulling a weapon from his side he grabbed the lizard and began to cut and tear skin from it. Holding my left wrist to my chest I stood up. He stopped in his actions and looked back at me. Red eyes, fixed and blank met mine, and I swallowed hard. He turned back to the animal.**

 **I opened my mouth, closed it and swallowed before I tried again, "Thank you." My voice sounded scratched and my throat felt raw. "Thank you for saving me."**

 **He stopped again, "You would have died." His voice was deep, and emotionless. "I had hope you would open that bag and begin on your own. I don't like to step in."**

 **I looked back at the bag. "You left that for me?"**

 **"All new comers die faster than they begin to survive." He was cutting away meat from the body, and wrapping it in large leaves and rope before putting it in a bag that he'd set down beside him.**

 **I didn't know what to say, so I watched him for a little while. When he put the weapon back on his waist and picked up the bag and put it over his head I had to ask, "Why did you save me?"**

 **He stood, sighing deeply. "I don't know." He turned and walked past me.**

 **I blinked, confused as I watched him for a moment. "Wait!" I grabbed the bag and canteen he'd left me and ran after him.**

 **He stopped and held out a hand. "Do not follow me."**

 **"But..." He grabbed the weapon again but did not raise it and I stopped.**

 **"I did not save you for you to follow me. Like I said, I do not like to step in." He turned and started walking away again. "If you survive, you'll eventually understand." He turned and started into the forest.**

 **"Please don't leave me here!" I called after him.**

 **Again he stopped and looked at me. "Look in your bag."**

 **I hesitated before opening the bag in my hand. Inside there were two weapons and clothes, along with what looked like meat similar to what he took from the lizard, but cooked. "What's..."**

 **"A pick, an axe, clothes, and food." He stated. "Make a weapon, shelter, and fire. That's all I'm going to help you with." He turned and was gone into the tree line.**

 **"Wait!" I ran after him but by the time I reached the trees he was no where to be seen.**

 **I fought the urge to cry and walked back out to the beach. I watched the waves for a moment before sitting down on a boulder and shifting through the bag. I set the canteen down so that I didn't drop it anywhere. I would have to find fresh water before nightfall, or the next day would be rougher than this one had been. I pulled out the clothes from the bag and separated them. I found shoes in the bag as well. I slowly dressed, trying to avoid hurting my already injured wrist. The clothes were simple cloth, and they were better than being naked. I put on the shoes and looked at the gloves and hat, resolving to put them back into the bag. I tapped my fingers against something solid and opened the bag to see better. There was a book inside. I pulled it out and opened it. There were pictures of animals, houses, weapons, as well as some instruction on how to make them.**

 **I couldn't contain some of my relief. "He left me a guide." I flipped a few more pages, and then looked over my shoulder to where he'd disappeared into the trees. "So much for not helping." Then a thought hit me, maybe he meat he didn't like to personally help.**

 **I put the book back into my bag. If I was going to survive the night I needed to make a fire. After scavenging for a while, the sun dropped lower and the sky became darker. I readied a fire pit and started to work on sparking a fire. I was shivering in the dark by the time an ember started to burn under my stick, and I quickly began to blow on the ember and spark the tender I'd found, and moved it to my fire pit. To my relief it began to flare to life, and I threw in a few little twigs underneath the logs. I sat as close as I could, warming up thankfully against the heat. Water would have to wait until there was light to see by. I was relieved that no more animals had appeared close by, and I stayed by the fire for quite a while, hoping that my mind would catch up to my tired body. My stomach growled, and I grabbed my bag, reaching inside for the wrapped up cooked meat inside. I picked a small piece, uncertain what it would taste like. It was well cooked, and seemed ok. I ripped off a small piece and ate it. It tasted fine, so I took a bite from the piece in the wrapping. When I was finished, I put the wrapping back into my bag. If I managed to get my own food, I would need it to keep it clean.**

 **With food on my stomach, I felt better and decided to try and sleep. I laid down next to the fire, using my bag as a pillow. I watched the stars for a little while trying to remember anything about myself that would help me survive, but my memories evaded me. I reluctantly closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.**

 **...**

 **Morning came, and I awoke feeling more tired than rested. I'd slept dreamless, and as I became more alert I found to my dismay that my fire had burned down as I'd slept. Embers greeted me when I shifted through the ashes and burned the tips of my fingers. I quickly went to a thicket of bushes and gathered as much tender and twigs as I could. Once I got my fire going again I brushed the ashes from my hands and looked around. I needed to find water, my throat was dry and as I checked on my food, wanting breakfast, I'd found it smelled and I didn't want to trust it. I put the meat itself next to my fire, and the wrappings inside my bag. Sighing I pulled the strap over my shoulder and looked around the beach. I decided to head towards an inlet that wasn't too far away, hoping to find water.**

 **I picked up stones and placed them in my bag as I walked. There were birds along the beach, and I hesitated, but they paid me no attention. They weren't little, and it made me curious enough to grab the book from my bag and moved closer. The bigger ones were almost tall enough to stand to my waist and as I walked a few stopped and cocked their heads at me, chittering I was guessing in curiosity. An entry in the book called them; 'Dodo birds; curious and skittish birds no more than two or, at some times, three feet tall.' I left them alone, and made my way down into the the inlet flipping through the book, looking for the lizard from the day before. When I found it I stopped.**

 **'Dilophosaurus; carnivorous small animal, will attack on sight. Dilo; for short; will track you for as long as your scent for a while or until an easier prey crosses its path. If a mated pair is together they will attack together, or if you dare to attack one of the mated pair, the other will come to its aid. Dilophosaurus spit an acid like venom that can blind and put its pray down for an easy kill.'**

 **I swallowed and looked around. Dinosaurs? I was in the middle of no where in a prehistoric time? One thing that suddenly occurred to me about my life, even though I could barely remember it, was that there hadn't been dinosaurs everywhere I looked. Buildings, cars, phones, planes, trains, it had been a modern time. A flash of a city busy with people and activity almost blinded me, and I rubbed my temple and closed my eyes briefly. I wasn't there anymore, even though the memory was welcome, because I'd spent so much time the night before trying to remember it, now was not the time. I needed fresh water, and to get back to my fire and try to find fresh food. I looked around, trying to take in the animals I could see. I flipped through the pages and noticed everything I could see were herbivores. With caution I continued through into the inlet, pulling out my pickaxe and putting the book back into my bag.**

 **Halfway down the inlet I found a pool with a waterfall. I quickly ran over and knelt at the waters edge, putting down my pickaxe and dipping both hands inside. The water was cool, and fresh to my great relief. I filled the canteen and quickly took my cloth hat from my bag. I soaked it in the water and washed my face and arms, relishing the feel of the water on my skin. Rinsing it out again I tried to get it as dry as possible before tying it on my head. As I stood I put the canteen over my shoulder and grabbed my pickaxe. I needed to find food, but I wasn't sure exactly what to do. I looked into the water and noticed movement. Fish were swimming in a small swarm. I looked around the edges of the pool, curious how they'd gotten in since the pool was like a deep dish with no exit accept for an ankle deep spot, about ten feet or so across, where the overflow from the pool poured out into the inlet. A thought came and I pulled the book back out and sat back down. I flipped through page after page until I came to the weapons, and I quickly studied the spear that was described.**

 **After my stomach gave a painful growl I got up and stowed the book again. Better to try by experience, studying the book wouldn't help anymore than it already had, and the process of making the spear would take a little while. I needed food, and cooked fish, sounded really good at that moment. I ran off and gathered the supplies I needed, once I sat back at the waters edge I started making the spearhead. After a while, I had the best sharp spearhead that I could manage with such little skill. I tied it as securely as I could and waded into the water. I stood so long that I felt like I was shivering from the temperature of the water, but there were enough fish I chanced throwing the spear with as much force as I could. The swarm around me scattered, but he spear hit home and I had not one, but two fish trying to escape the spear. I wadded over laughing with relief, and grabbed the spear. When I pulled the spear up I fell under the weight of the fish, laughing while I regained my footing. I had food for the day, and I was proud for that. On the shore I cleaned and gutted the fish before wrapping them in a poorly made net and heading back towards my fire. Midday had turned to afternoon, and my clothing was soaked and crisp, but I knew that once I had my fish cooked I would sleep well.**

 **As I came up on my fire I stopped short, there were two Dilos eating the meat that I had left behind. My heart began to race, and fear set in. I put everything down and held my spear at the ready. I needed that fire, I wasn't going to let them get to me. Though they weren't that big, they were deadly if you weren't prepared. I wasn't skilled, but I was prepared, and I wasn't about to get killed over a few pieces of meat.**

 **"Hey!" One of the Dilos looked up and chittered. "Wrong camp Dilo!" The one charged me as the other looked on before going back to the meat beside my fire.**

 **The Dilo flared its hood and screeched, stopping short and spitting at me, and I jumped out of the way. I thrust my spear at the Dilo when it came closer, hitting it in the face. It screeched again, shaking its head and backing away as it tried to paw at its injured eye. The second Dilo flared its hood and ran at me, but I managed to swing the spear and hit it, knocking it back. The first Dilo came at me again and I thrust the spear harder, hitting it in the neck. It went down, gasping and struggling against the spear. I pressed the spear harder until the second came at me again. I pulled with all my strength to get the spear free and as it got close it opened its mouth. I thrust the spear forward and drove it into its mouth. It collapsed, the spear the only thing holding it upright. Struggling to regain my breath I fell to my knees with the spear in my hand, watching the life drain out of the gasping Dilo that I'd speared in the neck. The one on the end of my spear was already dead, and I looked away instead of staring at it. I'd taken life to survive, and I couldn't believe I'd managed to do it.**

 **Once I was ready I pulled the spear free from the mouth of the dead Dilo and dragged both over to my fire with all of my other supplies. I washed the fish a little more with the water I'd put in the canteen and found a few twigs to strip of bark and hang them over my fire with to cook. After they were started I turned to the Dilos. I'd watched my savior the day before strip them of their skin for meat, and began to think maybe I should do the same before they began to draw in more Dilos or worse. I grabbed my hatch and began to strip the skin and meat. Halfway through the second Dilo I killed I noticed a bulge in its hind quarters. I cut into is thighs and found a partially formed egg that was really soft to the touch. A female...I had killed a mated couple waiting to nourish an egg for hatching. Part of me felt terrible, but another part of me felt better for taking out an immediate threat to my life. I had survived, that was the main achievement for my day other than food and water.**

 **I continued to cook my food and pull meat from the Dilo corpses. I figured cooked meat wouldn't attract as much attention from anymore Dilos so I cooked all the meat I had gotten form them as well. I dragged their bodies to the tree line as far in as I dared and ran back to the beach. I ate thankfully and drank my water sparingly that night. I read the journal by the fire, trying to educate myself on my surroundings and watched the stars before I fell asleep. That night, I dreamed of my real home. Who I use to be.**

 **...**

 **Ending Credits: You've followed me throughout my first few days on The Ark. Will you continue to follow me? And if I haven't done so as of yet, I would like to tell you, my name is Aria. I'm twenty-two years old. I was alone on my new life journey before I came to The Ark. I was an orphan at three, and I can't remember the family I grew up with, but I know that when I do remember them I will miss them. Come with me, and see my life carry on now. The Ark is full of mystery and wonder, as well as surprises that even I could not expect after my savior on my first day. A woman named Rei is stepping forward next, and the name and origin of my savior will begin to come forward as well. If you would like to know, then you'll have to keep following me through my new life. Imagine what I well see and discovered for yourself as we carry on. Read, Relax, and Enjoy. As well, give props and love to DistorterOfIncubusDreams!**


End file.
